Someone Wake Me Up
by DeHaanedToDeath
Summary: An ordinary night for Tony gets turned upside down when his Father begins to scream for help.


An agonising scream from his Father's workshop caused Tony to pull his eyes away from his last minute revision. Not that he needed to do it. His Father always got him to do revision. He sighed as another scream echoed through the house. What crazy ass experiment was he trying to do now?

Tony grabbed his drink and started walking downstairs, frowning as his Father let out an agonizing scream. Something definitely wasn't right. Running footsteps and a door slamming caused him to run downstairs and into the workshop. His Father had obviously been attacked, laying with a small pool of his own blood around him.

"DAD!"

Tony dropped his drink and knelt by his Father's side.

"Stay calm Dad, I'll call an ambulance and-"

"NO! No. Tony you have to listen to me very carefully. Remember the Captain America comics? How Cap fought HYDRA? It was all true. And HYDRA- they've injected me with something and it's changing me. Tony... You need to kill me..."

Tony's eyes widened as he listened to what his Father was saying.

"Dad... No I can't do that. Let's just get you to hospital. They can-"

Another scream broke Tony's speech. He started backing away, watching his Father seizure as his clothes began to rip. Fear and dread stabbed Tony in the heart and he ran.

Tony ran into the kitchen and rattled the back door, yelling in anger as it didn't open. Tearing away, he sprinted for the front door, also locked. Tears ran down his face and he slouched to the ground, hugging his knees. What the hell had they injected his Father with?

A roar from the basement caused Tony to jump up. Whatever it was, it had acted fast.

'Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay ca- holy shit just run.'

Tony sprinted into the living room, flying over to where the safe was. He knew his Father would have changed the code this month but he hadn't had time to crack it. Thunderous footsteps could be heard up the stairs and Tony started panicking. He jammed in his birthday. Nothing. Racking his brain he tried everything. His Father's birthday, his Mother's birthday, his Mother's death date. Nothing. He slammed his fist against the cold metal box and fell silent. Heavy breathing could be heard from the hallway and Tony looked back to see a horrendous shadow crossing the floorboards.

Moving as silently as he could, Tony made his way to his Father's open briefcase and gently rummaged through it. Papers on the hovercraft, Captain America magazine, trading cards for a kid named Phil- the magazine. Quickly, Tony looked at the issue number, 1159. He slowly walked back to the safe and jammed the number in, the safe making mechanical beeps as it popped open. Deathly silence followed before an almighty roar could be heard. The house shook as his Father- no- that thing ran through the house. Tony's hand shot inside and closed around the cold metal of the gun. He pulled it out and turned around, tears streaming down his face as the thing; still recognizable as his Father, began to walk towards him.

Tony let of a shot and sobbed, begging, yelling for his Father to hear him, to stop. Only a roar came in response before it started running. Tony screamed and closed his eyes, letting off all the rounds of the gun, curling up against the wall.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and peeked over. There was a bullet hole right in the middle of his Father's eyes. A choked sob made it's way through Tony's throat as he dropped the gun, hugging his knees and howling into his jeans. He'd just killed his own father, orphaned himself. Now what was going to happen.

~~~~~~

It had been half an hour since Tony had shot his Father. He was still in the same place, curled up against the wall and staring at the body. Upon hearing the door open, Tony looked over. A woman and a few men in suits were stood there. The woman made her way over.

"Hi, you must be Tony. I'm Peggy, I used to work with your Dad. Why don't you come with me? We're the good guys..."

Tony took her outstretched hand and stood up with her, following her outside to a car. She helped him get in and he sat there. It wasn't until he saw a body bag being wheeled in that it hit him. Sobs racked his body as he pounded the chair in front with his fists. He had blood on his hands... His own Father's.

"Please wake up, Daddy..."


End file.
